unturned_waterhavn_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Support Sharpshooter Tbrix
Tbrix is the original creator of Waterhaven City, although he is not the sole owner of the city itself. He is currently a high-status member of the city's delevoping community, but usually works on the city offline when there is no reason for him to host the server online (I.E. No other founder is online to help). History and roles After getting to grips with Unturned, Tbrix and some of the other soon-to-be-founders began to work on The Mansion, a base on Arena that was used to store weapon stockpiles and any other equipment found in PEI. After the mansion was essentially complete, Tbrix and Gungan partook in several construction sessions in an attempt to secure the general area around the S.S. Haven, but the duo had little to no success. During this time, no other current members were aware, or at least involved, in the construction of the city, forcing the two to try and cover up what they were doing via appearing offline on steam and not posting any information or images on the project to outside sources. As of now, Tbrix is still one of the two permamenent members of the founder team, but frequently appears offline due to real-life reasons (I.E. He is having a conversation with somebody else and cannot talk on Skype at the same time). He left for a Holiday after the first form of the Gateway Hub was completed (post-incident), grinding work on Waterhaven City to a halt. He returned on the third of August, and proceeded to improve the defences of the city. Just before the holiday, he discovered the game Ace of Spades, which had reduced the amount of effort he put in to the expansion of the city, but this has since (mostly) ended. Real Personality In real life, Tbrix is shy and introverted, but finds it easy to make new friends when they have a common interest (the most recent case was when he noticed somebody nearby was holding a Warhammer Codex, despite being a fan of the series' universe rather than the game itself). He acts mutually to whoever he is talking to: if the person is nice, he will act the same way, but if they are known for being a bad person he will avoid them as much as he can. Tbrix has a slight inferiority complex when it comes to commanding others, and hates to take the highest rank in any situation or have to make crucial desicions whilst others are watching. He once stated that he would like to work as a butler in later life, showing how his personality and aspirations go hand-in-hand. In-Game Personality Due to Tbrix's favourite weapon in Unturned being the Mosen (due to his interest in the Soviet Union), Tbrix is a marksman during most situations. In many games, no matter what, he prefers to engage enemies from long range, mainly due to his fast reactions and quick thinking. However, he tends to use his preferred weapons (in any game) in the wrong way when he can (sniping with rocket launchers, using a HMG as a battle rifle) rather than switch to something else, making him specialised to certain tasks and mostly incapable of performing others. This can be seen due to Tbrix's devotion to his Mosen, never leaving behind a Mosen clip unless he is carrying something more valuble and using up the ammo just because he can. Trivia *As of 25/7/14, he is never seen without his Scott Pilgrim-style wristbands and cap unless he has a reason for not wearing them. *Despite (apparently) being the youngest of the founders, he plays the oldest games, including DooM and Quake III. **His latest favourite arena-based game is Unreal Tournament III Collector's Edition. **He also bought the Sonic Mega Collection PLUS, which he finds extremely enjoyable. *He is joint with Bru for the fastest reaction times. *Tbrix is scared of squids and octopi. He also has scared of hearts, heartbeats, and mentions of arteries and veins. As such, he has to turn the volume and/or screen off during certain segments of some games. *He can speak English fluently, and German, Japanese and Russian influently. Category:Founders Category:Community Members Category:Support Personell